Zeus
by DarkDaughter30
Summary: He appeared so quickly and consumed everything I did. The fact that he was the leader of a gang that is known for its ruthlessness didn't even affect me. I was his and he made damn sure I knew it. He was my protector and there was no escaping him. He was my own personal god. He was my Zeus.(Not great at summaries so sorry about that) OOC, AH
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first Twilight FanFic and I hope you enjoy it. Please please please lemme know what you think. I don't know what else to say, so I'll stop now before I start rambling. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just the plot of this story and some extra characters.**

I don't know what happened to my life. I didn't think life could just turn to chaos in six short months. But it did. Six months ago life was pretty damn perfect. I had great grades, dance was phenomenal, and I scored the golden boy of Forks, Keith Sanders. And then I met _him_ and my normal teenage life just flew right out the fucking window…

"Bella! Did you hear Edward Cullen and the Immortals are back in town." Jessica Stanley the living school newspaper said. She's like E Channel in a human.

"That's great Jessica. Does that mean that I need bullet proof windows in my house and car so I don't get caught up in the crossfire?" I reply sarcastically, looking at my lunch in boredom.

She rolls eyes and walks off muttering bitch on her way to the next table.

"What was the town crier doing over here?" My best friend Angela said taking a seat across from me at our table.

"Telling me about our local now national gang coming back to pay a little visit." I sigh taking a bite out of my less than appealing apple.

"Great. That means he's here." Angela groans dropping her head not so softly on the table.

Angela use to have a best friend named Ben. We were freshman and he was a senior. When he actually gave us the time of day we thought we were something spectacular. Anyway, Ben and Angela were super close and you could tell the two were in love, but then one day something in Ben snapped. He totally snubbed Angela, absolutely breaking her heart. The dick told her he had absolutely no time for her and that she just forget him and to not bother talking him ever again. Strangest shit ever.

Anyway after that, Ben joined the Immortals a very dangerous gang who has now spread nationwide. He changed. He still went to school and was terribly smart but he turned into the emotionless man that didn't even glance in Angela's direction.

"Doubt we'll see him. And anyway you have Eric Yorkie, resident hottie remember?" I wiggle my eyebrows and she chuckles. "He hasn't done anything again has he?" I ask concerned

"No it was an accident. And you're right I'm over that asshole." She said firmly nodding her head trying to confirm her statement.

"Anyway did you finish your choreography proposal?" I ask trying to take her mind off of dumbass guys.

"Almost. I'm gonna do a jazz piece." She nods smiling. "I can't fucking wait."

I chuckle. The bell rings and we make our way to the dance studio. Our last two periods are dance and since we are in the advanced program we get intense training. It's a great way to forget about fuckery.

We change in the locker room ad warm up on our own for jazz class. Our jazz instructor is absolutely wonderful. He's this ball of energy and he lets us incorporate our individuality.

"Alright ladies! Let's go across the floor. I want a jazz walk for eight counts, triple pirouette, and split jumps all the way to the mirror." John, our jazz instructor recites.

All the dancers rapidly crowd to the back of the studio.

"Prepare to look like shit ladies." Lauren Mallory, our dance bitch says as she shoves pass Samantha and Kelly to the front.

I don't get Lauren. I mean if you were a star and did everything perfect then you could brag but she was an ordinary dancer. She lacked individuality and tried to control everything when she couldn't. My point being confirmed when she did her pirouette and stumbled on the first turn.

"Swan and Weber! You are to report to the office immediately. Don't even change." John called out.

Angela and I made a mad dash for our shoes, quickly tying them. We ran to the office building in spandex and crop tops in pouring rain, grumbling about getting wet.

When we enter the office the assistant looks at us and points to the principal's office her hand shaking and fear wide in her eyes. We both give her a strangle look and then open the door to the principal's office.

I walk in first and freeze, immediately trying to think of a way to shove Angela out the room without her catching a glimpse. But I'm too late. She glances up, frozen in place looking at the person sitting at Principal Greene's desk.

"Ladies long time no see." Ben Cheney says with a wide grin.

Angela just gapes while I glare.

"What the fuck do you want?" I growl.

"I can't pay two old friends a visit." He says teasingly.

"You have no right to call me a fucking friend." Angela says speaking up, turning around and heading for the door.

When she opens it up there is a very large man with tattoos everywhere and a very menacing smile standing before us.

"Can you please move?" Angela asks impatiently.

I have no idea where this sudden feistiness in my friend comes from, but I'm terrified it'll get her hurt.

"Not a chance, sweetheart." He says. He closes the door and I turn around to look at Ben.

I mean I know I hate him for what he did to Angela but damn the boy is fine. He's got to be six three, his skin is perfectly tan, his hazel eyes are incredibly vivid, and the tattoos on this boy's body just scream danger in a good way.

"What do you want?" Angela asks sighing in defeat.

"I want to see my ladies. I've missed you. It's been damn near three years since I've seen you two." He says as he makes his way around the desk.

"Oh. That makes sense. Did you know when a cold hearted friend tells you to basically fuck off in front of everyone and ignores you every chance they get it still means you're best friends with that person?" Angela asks me sarcastically.

"Duh Angela," I play along, "Everyone knows that." I reply.

Ben's hand comes down hard on Greene's desk making us both flinch.

"Fuck. I get I hurt you guys. But let me fucking explain." He growls thunderously.

Angela sighs shakily and I nudge her shoulder in support, knowing the tough guy act couldn't last too long.

"When I joined the Immortals because the Volturi killed my brother, they told me to cut ties with who I care about so they wouldn't get hurt. It was the hardest thing I had to do leaving my two best friends. But I can't stay away anymore and I don't have to. I'm staying here in Forks and I'm making things fucking right whether you like it or not." He growls out.

"So you couldn't of just said that! You left me feeling like shit and I thought… I thought you were … fuck it." Angela says, you could hear the defeat in her sentence.

"Ben. Out of all the ways to do something, why that way?" I whisper.

"I didn't know how else to tell you guys. If I sat down and tried to tell you two I wouldn't have been able to do it. I just wanted you two safe." He says sighing.

"Why would we trust you now?" I say.

"Because I don't break my fucking word." He replies.

"I just don't know." I sigh turning around as I make my way to the door.

"Angela." He calls out. "We need to talk and you know that."

Angela hesitates behind me.

"Get it all out hopefully you can get some closure." I say rubbing her shoulder. "I'll be back in the studio."

She sighs with tears in her eyes and nod.

When I walk out the office seems to be Immortal headquarters. They all stare as I walk out the office and I keep my head down as I walk out. When I walk out the door preparing to run back to the studio I run into a brick wall. Arms come around me, catching me before I totally eat shit in front of these lethal gangsters.

"You should really watch where you're going." A velvety voice says. If I look up I would most definitely see a smirk.

When I do look up, I'm pretty sure I didn't speak for a good minute. He was a god. Zeus. He was Zeus. His eyes were the deepest emerald green, his skin was tanned to perfection, he had to be six five, his hair a reddish-brown with this copper tint, perfect lips, most chiseled jaw ever, and the brick wall was his muscle. I swear to you there was not an ounce of fat on this man. The tattoos on his body that was visible was incredibly sexy and dangerous. The stubble on his jaw was absolutely delicious.

"Edward, man. Why you tryna kill the poor girl?" A lethal voice calls out jokingly.

His name was what brought me back to reality. That was Edward Cullen. Holy motherfucking shit.

"Sorry." I choke out and make a mad dash for the studio way to scared to look back.

When I enter the studio everyone looks at me with concern.

"Is everything okay?" John asks me.

"Yeah. It was just cold. Didn't want to be out there for too long." I lie.

Class resumes and by the time it was over Angela still didn't return to class.

As I'm changing Angela comes back with Ben in tow. I look at them with a confused expression.

"So I take it I'll see you on Monday?" I ask confused.

She blushes. "Yeah."

I pull her closer. "What about Eric?" I ask as quietly as possible.

"I'm sorry. Who the FUCK is Eric?" Ben roars out.

"My… boyfriend." Angela whispers out.

"Where is he?" Ben growls out.

"Not here." We both say quickly.

"I'll find him regardless." He says walking away from us pulling out his phone.

"What the hell happened?" I whisper.

"I… I… I don't know." She sighs in defeat, her shoulders slump. "We were talking and I was mad and then he kissed me and I didn't even know my own fucking name." She says dropping her head in her hands.

I sigh and hug her. I give her a little squeeze and she gasps in pain. I pull away.  
"You ok?" I ask.

"Yeah I'm fine." She says averting here gaze.

I stare at her for another second. "He fucking did it again." I state.

"Bella it was an accident." She sighs.

"Ang no boyfriend shoves their girlfriend around, leaving bruises and shit." I growl.

"I know." She whimpers

"You told me he stopped." I complain.

"He did for a while. He's just stressed you know how he gets." She whines.

"What happens when Ben finds out?" I say raising a brow.

"He's not going to find out." She says firmly.

"Hmm." I snort.

In some sort of fucked up way, Eric Yorkie shows up yelling Angela's name like a crazy person. When he catches sight of her he storms over.

"Where the fuck did I tell you to be at?" He growls.

"I… I was-," Angela chokes.

He grabs her arm and tries to drag her away.

"Tell your little friend, bye." He says.

"Let her go, asshole." I yell and as soon as I'm about to kick him in the dick, Ben is in front of me.

In super speed, Angela is by my side and Eric is on the floor with blood gushing from his nose.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He roars. "Manhandling a woman, oh you must be so bad ass." Ben sends his massive foot into Eric stomach. Eric rolls and groans on the floor.

"That's my girl." Eric wheezes out.

I curse silently because he should've just shut the fuck up.

Another kick. Another punch.

"That's my woman. And if you ever touch, look, or think about her again, I will kill you." He pulls out this golden gun pressing it to Eric's temple. "Understand?"

"Yes." Eric whimpers.

"Let's go Angela." He says standing, grabbing her hand.

"Bye, Bella." She whispers.

"Bye, Bells." Ben grins.

"Bye, guys." I say as they walk out.

I look at Eric who is on the floor. Luckily, no one else is in the hallway.

"I'll kill that bitch."He growls from the floor.

"I would love to see you try." I growl. "You were put on your ass in a millisecond. I doubt you'll ever touch Angela again.

"Well then I'll come after you." He says slowly getting to his feet.

"I'll be waiting." I say as I walk out.

As I walk to my truck a hand grabs me turning me around. I prepare to beat the shit out of whoever it is until I realize it's my boyfriend Keith.

"You scared the crap out of me." I sigh leaning into him.

"Sorry." He chuckles looking down at me. "I haven't seen you all day." He sighs nuzzling his face in my neck.

"It's been a busy day." I say wrapping my arms around him.

"I'll see you Monday and we'll do something after school okay?" He says.

"Okay. Have a safe trip." I say kissing him lightly. He hums against my lips.

"I'm gonna miss that." He smiles.

"Me too."

He waits for me to get into my truck until he makes a run for his car. Keith always makes me feel stable. He's got a great personality and he's definitely not bad looking. He's six three, blonde hair and blue eyes, lean and muscular body, and he's got this aura of confidence that makes him ten times more attractive.

When I get home I immediately shower and change into comfy pajamas laying on the couch in the living room, watching The Office reruns. I'm pretty sure I lay there motionless for hours until there is a knock on my door. I put my crazy hair in a bun and make sure my tank top is covering my massive boobs. When I open the door, Angela and Ben are there smiling at me.

"What's up?" I say warily.

"Party in Port Angeles. You got about forty-five minutes to get ready, while the guy's go take care of some stuff." Angela says walking in.

"Later, ladies." Ben says as he hops into a Hummer and the car speeds off.

"Since when the fuck are you buddy, buddy with Immortals?" I ask in disbelief.

"Bella, they are not that bad! They're really cool." She sighs.

"Oh, yeah. The group of ruthless killers are just great company to keep." I roll my eyes.

"Bella, just trust me. Can we please just have one fun night?" She looks at me with her brown puppy dog eyes.

I will not give in. She's crazy. They're gangsters for Christ's sake. Hell no.

"Fine." I sigh in defeat. She hugs me and ushers me upstairs to get ready.

I pick out some black skinny jeans, my black and gold Adidas, a sleeveless Buttercup shirt (I'm in love with the Powerpuff Girls), and my black leather jackets with gold zippers. Luckily I showered earlier so I had time to straighten my hair. After getting dressed, I put on some liquid eyeliner, mascara, blush, and red lipstick. I put on my leather jacket added a few gold bangles and my gold necklaces that has a gun charm on it, with my black watch. I grab one of my black beanies sticking it on my head and get a black wristlet stuffing in the necessary contents, and I put my phone in my back pocket. I grab my Aviator sunglasses putting them on and damn I look good.

I go downstairs getting ready just in time when the Hummer shows up again.

"Damn, B." Angela whistles.

"I know. I'm pretty hot. Now let's go before I change my mind."

She chuckles and walks out while I lock the door.

"Sit in the front." She says.

I open the door taking a seat and as I look over to see who the driver I gasp. Its Zeus. And he's eyeing me up and down. Thankfully, I have my sunglasses on so he knows I'm not ogling back. When he gets to my eyes even though I'm pretty sure he can't see them , he's staring through my soul.

"Aren't you two gonna introduce me to your friend?" He questions in a voice made of silk.

"Bella. This is Edward." Angela said.

"Hi." I whisper.

He does that manly head nod thing. He turns on the radio and Headband by B.O.B comes on. As soon as the music comes on the tension slowly eases out of the car. Zeus speeds like a mad man going over 100 and we get to Port Angeles by around nine. When we arrive at the party, you can tell it's no high school party. Gang members litter the lawn and I'm pretty sure all of them aren't from the same gang. I'm pretty surprised that there hasn't been a murder even though we just got there. We get out walking into the house and everyone is looking at me and Angela. Guys look fascinated and girls in utter hate.

"That's not weird at all." I mumble.

When we get inside it's like a cloud of weed surrounds me. Take Ya Tights Off by Problem is playing and grinding bodies back the center of the floor, gangsters litter the outskirts of the room smoking and drinking, girls practically throwing themselves into their laps, and couples making out.

"Stay next to me." Zeus whispers in my ear.

He grabs my hand and my fingers interlock with his. He leads us to the kitchen and while we make our way over I would be dead if looks could kill. Every bitch in the room is giving me a death glare. Edward catches who he wants to talk to and leads me over.

"Garrett, Bella." Edward says.

"Hi." I smile shyly.

"Where did you get this one?" Garrett says smiling down at me.

"She's a friend." Edward says. "Not some hoe." He growls.

"Gotcha." He says throwing his hands up.

"Did you get the shipment or not?" He asks skipping any chance for pleasant conversation.

"This morning. We can have it sorted tomorrow night and have it distributed by Monday morning." Garrett reports.

"Sunday night. Cops are gonna be on alert Monday. Volturi might be stopping through." He says while grabbing a beer.

"Whatever you say, boss." Garrett says.

While they continue to talk, I look around people watching. It's interesting to watch the way people are. It's like human nature when it comes to the opposite sex. There is always some sort of ritual. As I look around I see this particular couple all over each other. I can't see the guy but the blonde all over him is marking her territory. When I see the guy, I'm in shock.

"I'll be right back." I tell Edward and he nods at me.

I make my way toward them and when I get right in front of them I make my presence known.

"Hey, Keith." I say casually.

He looks my way getting ready to nod but when he looks up, he shoots straight up nearly throwing the blonde on the floor.

"Bella, I can explain." He says stepping toward me

I back up a step. "No it's cool. You cheated. It's over no need to pretend to care."

"Bella, I was just being stupid. Come on baby, you know me. I'm just drunk."

"That's a great excuse, Keith. Anyway have a nice life." I make a move to turn around, but he grabs my arm spinning me around.

"Just listen. She means nothing to me, you are all I want." He pleads.

"I don't want a liar." I yank my arm to walk away. He snatches me back again much harder causing me to gasp in pain.

"I don't really feel like killing anyone today, so take your hands off of Bella and I might not have to bury you tonight." Zeus says from behind me.

"I…uh…." Keith stutters.

"Get the fuck out." Edward orders.

Keith's gone before I could blink.

"You ok?" He asks.

"Yeah I'm fine." I answer back. And I really was. I thought I liked Keith but in reality I didn't, he bored me out of my mind.

He leads me the other side of the living room where it seems his gang has accumulated. He sees my hesitation and laughs.

"Don't worry, Bella. We don't bite. Unless you ask me to." He growls in my ear.

When we get there, some guys move so he can sit down and he drags me down next to him.

"So how do you know Ben?" He asks me, looking down at me with his emerald orbs.

"We use to be friends until he joined the Immortals." I comment.

"Hmm." He says.

"Edward! What a surprise. Coming to visit me again?" Some loud and terribly shrill voice calls.

"Get Daisy away from me." He says.

Some guy leads her in the other direction and she argues trying to come back over until we can't see her.

"An admirer?" I ask.

"More like a stalker." He says nonchalantly.

Angela pops up out of nowhere and yanks me to the kitchen. She tells Edward she'll have me back in a second.

"I just saw Keith."

"I know. I just broke up with him." I say getting a red cup and fill it with Tampico and Malibu.

"Why what happened?" She tried her hardest not to look happy.

"Caught him cheating on me." I say taking a large gulp of my drink.

"I'll rip his dick off." She growls.

"Wouldn't have much to rip off." I grumble. We look at each other and start laughing hysterically.

We eventually sober up and she looks at me seriously.

"I've never liked him." She says.

"I know and now I see why." I sigh.

We stay in the kitchen until we are completely wasted and then we go out on the dance floor and dance like a couple of sluts, which catches the attention of many men. We danced with quite a few of them until I saw Ben looking for Angela and I didn't want to get anyone killed so I led us off the dance floor. When Ben and Angela go off somewhere I go to the backyard where surprisingly only a few people are. I lean on the railing of the porch and try to sober up my mind.

"What are you doing out here?" Zeus questions from behind.

I turn around and he's leaning against the house smoking a joint, the smoke rolling off him in a menacing way.

"Just trying to sober up."

"Hmm." Man of many words.

"Thanks for getting Keith off of me." I say quickly trying to break the silence.

"Anytime, princess." He says as he pushes off the wall walking toward me and dropping his joint.

He walks right up to me, so close that we almost make contact. His scent his smoke, man, mint, and spice intoxicating me in the spot. I shake my head to clear it and try to back up but the railing is right behind me. He looks down at me with those vivid eyes. His hand slides to my waist and his other hand makes its way up to grip my hair. He gently tugs my hair making me look up. He stares at me for a long moment.

"Sei mio." He growls and then his mouth is on mine.

There is no point in resisting. The man is an aphrodisiac. He tongue plunges into my mouth causing me to moan into his mouth. Getting the response he wants he pulls me closer to his body and I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling his bottom lip between my teeth making him growl. His mouth leaves mine and he attacks my neck.

"You're coming home with me." He commands and all I do is nod my head trying to clear my head.

He lifts his head up, grabs my hand, and drags me through the house until we're in the front yard and his car is right in front of us. He opens the door for me before jumping into the car. He speeds off as I barely close my door. Its dead silent in the car and the tension is so thick you would need to cut it with a knife.

We end up at some huge house and he hops out of the car. He's at my door and I barely took of my seat belt. He takes me out of my seat leading me to the house. He races me up to the master bedroom and throws me on the bed. He kisses me long and hard before taking off his shirt.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asks his voice rough.

I can't speak, so I just nod my head.

He doesn't hesitate and crawl up my body claiming my mouth once again.

After that, there was no turning back.

**What do you think? I know it was brief but I didn't want to pack too much into the first chapter anyway I promise chapter two will be muuchh better. I was so freaking scared to post this but hopefully you'll like it. Anyway should I continue lemme know! Constructive Criticism is highly recommended! Thanks a bunch 3**

**DarkDaughter30**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooo here is chapter 2, I couldn't wait to post it **** So tell me what you think and remember I value constructive criticism . Sorry if it's a little cliché I needed to get it out of the way lmao. Enjoy**

I don't know what happened. I usually don't do this kind of thing._ What's wrong with you, Bella? The leader of the Immortals? Really? Not some football player from a different school or an old friend? No, just go ahead and have sex with a deadly gang leader. _I silently think to myself as I lay in bed staring at the ceiling.

"Why are you up?" Edward asks.

I look over at him and his eyes are still closed.

"I'm just gonna get my clothes and call a cab." I say making a move to get out of the bed. His large hand comes around my waist halting my movement.

"Go back to sleep." His husky voice commands, pulling my body over his until we're both situated comfortably.

_Now what do you do, Bella? Argue with him or shut the fuck up and sleep like an angel? I'll just do the second._

When my mind goes blank I'm able to fall asleep within seconds.

The second time I wake up, the same inner monologue about how dumb I was for sleeping with one of the most dangerous men in the country. I sit up clutching the sheet to my chest. Zeus is on the edge of the bed with sweats and no shirt, his hair wet from the shower. The tattoos on his back move as he puts on his shoes. He's on the phone talking about me when he glances back at me. He nods his head towards the bathroom and I jump at the chance to be away from him.

In the bathroom there's a towel, washcloth, one of Edward's t-shirts, and my jeans and underwear washed. I jump in the shower washing off last night's activities. He used Axe Darkest Temptations and I now understood why he smells absolutely sinful. I use his shampoo and body wash and get out once I'm complete. I dry off and notice the new toothbrush on the counter. I brush my teeth, wash my face, lotion up and pull on my clothes, and throw my hair into a giant messy bun on top of my head. I stay inside an extra five minutes telling myself to play it cool. When I walk out, he's still sitting on the edge of the bed looking at some football game. My stuff was on the nightstand and I grabbed it checking my phone. I had thirty four text messages from Angela.

"Umm… Thanks for everything," I start awkwardly, "I'm just gonna call a cab." I say.

"I'll take you home." He says as he stands. He walks into the closet, emerging with a shirt. He exits the room and I silently follow him. He leads me through his house and out to the Hummer. The ride is silent.

"I'll see you again." He states. Even though he says it as a statement, I nod my head.

_Bitch, he probably says that to all his hoes._

When I open the door, he grabs my arm. I turn back to see what he wants and his lips are on mine in another one of his mind numbing kisses in that demanding yet gentle way. His kiss turned my inside to mush, not even allowing me to form a thought with the way his tongue twirled and his hands lightly tugged on the hair at the nape of my neck, sending shivers down my spine. I kiss him back eagerly and sadly, he's the first to pull away. He smirks because I'm pretty sure I pouted. I hop out the monster car, when I open my front door he speeds off. Thank God, my dad was on a fishing trip for two weeks thanks to his fellow co-workers. When I get settled at home, I finally call Angela.

"Congratulations." She says when she answers the phone.

"For what?" I ask innocently.

"For tappin' that Cullen ass!" She yells and I laugh. "How was it?"

"Unreal, too good for words." I reply.

"How many times?" She eagerly asks,

"Three."

"And how many times did you make it to the promise land?" She squeals.

"Six." I whisper.

"I'm sorry, how many times?!"

"Six."

"Damn, B. Someone got turned out last night!"

Even though I'm by myself, I'm pretty sure I blush tomato red.

"I gotta go. Ben's back, but hopefully I'll see you tonight. I'll call you around six or seven."

"Kay."

"Love ya."

"Love ya too." I hang up.

I decide to get the little homework I had over the weekend out of the way. It only took two hours. I clean the house and try to take my mind off of Edward. When I finish, there's a knock on my door. I open it up to Zeus Incarnate and my breath catches even though I just saw him. He's vibrant emerald eyes held so much mystery and I want to uncover it all.

"There's a bonfire at eight. I'll come back at seven to come get you." He declares already walking away.

"I can't make it." I blurt out quickly causing him to pause as I step outside.

"Why not?" He questions as he turns around to face me. He starts walking slowly, menacingly.

"I've got to um… Clean the house." I squeak when he's literally two inches from me. The tension between us is so thick that you would need to cut it with a knife. I felt his solid warmth caress my skin even though he wasn't touching me.

Without warning, he pushes the door open, sidesteps me, and enters the house looking around.

"It's pretty clean to me." He murmurs with that velvety voice of his caressing my ears with its sound.

I stay silent.

"So seven it is then." He commands walking back over to the front door.

"I can't go." I repeat. _Why the hell am I denying this beautifully, dangerous man?_

"Can you make up a better reason this time?" He sighs with exasperation.

"I don't want to go." I state defiantly, jutting my chin out a little.

"Because?" He smirks at me crossing his arms and raises an eyebrow.

"I don't know those people and I don't know you."

"I believe we got to know each other pretty fucking well last night." He says huskily.

"You know what I mean." I blush and he smirks.

"Look you're gonna be ready by seven. Dress warm and bring a change of clothes with you because you'll be staying with me tonight."

"So you're just gonna make up my mind for me?" I ask starting to get irritated. No one tells me what to do.

He's flush up against me faster than the blink of an eye, leaving me stunned and flustered. He leans down to whisper in my ear, his breath fanning over my ear, sending another chill through my spine.

"Are you telling me you don't want to?"

"Yes." My voice is barely a whisper as I lose my resolve.

"Liar." Suddenly I'm up to his level, my legs automatically wrapping around his waist. His mouth is on mine in a flash and in that moment I realize that whenever he's around I won't be able to deny him. Our tongues battle for domination, but his easily overpowers mine as he grabs my face putting in a whole lot of power and passion.

"No need to lie to me." He growls out as he attacks my neck.

"I'm not lying." I quickly gasp out and then moan as he bites my neck.

He chuckles against my neck and slowly puts me down so I rub against his body causing me to bite back a serious moan.

"I'll see you at seven." He smirks. "And no arguing, I don't stand for that shit." He pecks me lightly a serious contrast from the earth-shattering kiss he just gave me. He's out the door before I even have time to think. I slowly go to the door and shut it. I pull out my cell phone and sit against the door as I call Angela.

"I'm so confused." I say as soon as she answers.

"What's wrong?" She asks sounding worried.

"Edward just showed up to my house."

"Ok." She says urging me to continue.

"I don't even know Edward!" I exclaim irritated that no one understands my inner turmoil.

"He fucked your brains out last night!"

"It was just a one night stand!" I retort.

"Apparently not to him." She says speaking to me as if I was dumb.

"I can't be seen with some crime master."

"It's not like you two are eloping."

"Yeah, but-,"

"Shut up and go out. Have some fun for once. Stop thinking too deep."

"I-,"

"I don't want to hear it." She barks out. "You're going and that's final."

"Yes mom." I grumble.

"Good." And with that she hung up the phone.

I wandered up the stairs with you guessed it, Edward on my mind. I take a shower leaving my hair wavy. I grab some acid wash jeans, black and gold combat boots, and my hip hop sweater that says "Thug Life Chose Me", and my favorite black beanie. I pack an overnight bag and wait in the living room. I run upstairs to put some make up to try to enhance my appearance. I put on some mascara, eyeliner, blush, and lipstick. As I'm applying my lipstick another face appears in the mirror. I shriek and turn around.

"Ready?" Zeus asks leaning against the doorframe. I'm in shock and I'm pretty sure I don't respond.

"Didn't mean to scare you." He chuckles darkly.

I just turn around and finish applying my lipstick. I walk past him once I'm finished and he grabs my arm, pulling me back to him.

"I didn't mean to scare you, okay?" He says with his lips at my neck and his hands roaming over my body.

"Ready?" He whispers after a long moment. I nod and he pulls me downstairs and grabs my duffel bag as I get my purse. We walk to my driveway, and there sitting in my little driveway is a Bugatti Veyron.

"Damn," I whistle.

"You like?" He asks in that velvety, sinful voice of his.

"Fuck, yeah." He laughs as we get in the car; I am cocooned in his scent as I relax into the seat.

He should make cologne and name it Aphrodisiac. He shoots off of my street and we spend an hour listening to Schoolboy Q and Kendrick in comfortable silence. When we get there, Immortals dominate the whole beach. Not a normal person in sight and First Beach at La Push is always crowded. I step out of the car timidly, immediately regretting that I actually went through with this.

"Don't worry, the big bad Immortals won't bother you." He says in a mocking tone.

When he grabs my hand and starts walking, I grip his hand like it's my favorite piece of chocolate.

"E! Finally you show up, bro!" A huge man booms. I mean this dude is scary as fuck. He had to be like 6"9 or 6"10 and he's got tattoos covering up his arms which are the width of my body. There's not a single ounce of fat on his body either, it's just solid muscle. He's like the Hulk except he's not green and he's fuckhot.

"Well well well. Who do we have here?" The Jolly Green Giant inquires raising a brow, grinning at me, his dimples extremely prominent.

"Bella." Edward responds absentmindedly while looking over his shoulder.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Emmett." He says, smiling a genuine smile.

When I hear his name though, I'm scared shitless. I think I might have even shivered.

"Ah! I see you've heard about me." He grins cynically.

"Yeah… you're pretty legendary." I say awkwardly.

He laughs out loud and right before he speaks he cut off by a drunken voice.

"Bella!" Ben calls my name so loud everyone at the bonfire turns to stare at me.

"Hey, Ben." I smile shyly.

"I just wanted you to know, that I missed you all these years. You were one real chick. Loyal, pr-protective, you told the truth, kept me in my place." He says swaying from side to side.

''Ben are you drunk?" I say trying to hold back a chuckle.

"Only a lot." He says breezily.

With that statement he raced off to go compliment his other friends.

Zeus had been watching silently with an amused smirk. He grabs my hand taking me to a cooler and grabs us both a beer.

"I want you around." He says suddenly, taking me by surprise.

"What?" I ask confused.

"I want you around." He restates before taking a swig of his beer.

"Umm… That's not a good idea." I reply not meeting his eyes.

"I don't give a fuck." He growls out.

"You don't even know me." I burst out with this new gust of courage.

"Well then I'll get to know you."

"Aren't you legendary One-Night Stand Man? Why are you hell bent on keeping me around?" I growl out. I feel the heat pooling in my cheeks due to my irritation.

"Because I want to." He simply says shrugging his massive shoulders.

"Okay. Look over this entire crowd of people. How many bitches, who aren't happily in a relationship, are mad dogging the shit out of me because I'm talking to you?

When he looks up from me and scopes out the area, the glares turn to flirty smiles. He smirked and even winked at one girl.

"So why don't you pick up one of those girls and go have fun." I suggest, probably sounding like a lunatic.

"Because I don't want them, I want you." He growls out becoming irritated.

"Is it because I'm not chasing after you? The whole new challenge thing. Cat and mouse game?" I ask honestly.

"Look Isabella, I want what I want."

"But I'm asking you why?" I say growing agitated.

"I'll let you know when I fucking find out." He snaps.

"Well let me know when you find an answer, asshole." I grumble walking away from him to Angela.

"Hey babe." She smiles slightly tipsy as she sways on her feet.

"Hey bae." I chuckle amused, my attitude starting to clear up since I got away from Zeus.

"Why aren't you drinking yet?" She asks eyeing me.

"That's a good question." I shrug.

"Well the tequila is this way and that's where we're headin'!" She shouts dragging me along with her.

Its about 11:30 and I'm drunk off my ass, like Snooki "Where's the beach" drunk. I went up to almost every Immortal asking each and every one of them why they were so scary. By this time they're all messing around with me and calling me little sister.

"Aaaaand you! Why do are you so motherfucking scary? Is it fun making people c-cower and shit? Like you could use your sexy powers for good. You could feed the homeless and cure cancer with your prettiness but you choose to sell drugs and kill people. You could be fucking BATMAN but you wanna be Bane. But that's okay because Bane is pretty badass. I mean did you see him he was like "I'M KILLING ALL YOU BITCHES". But Batman had the Batmobile even though he lost everything. I love Alfred, he made me cry. Speaking of Alfred, you could have been a sexy chef making shrimp alfredo with your hot as bitch forearm tattoos and that fuckin' jawline. You were born to make girls drop their pants you evil bastard."

When I realized that I was actually saying this to Edward, not just thinking this weird shit in my mind, I cover my face which I know is tomato red. Everyone is staring at me in disbelief as I end my tirade. It was dead silent and then Emmett laughed so hard everyone jumped in. Edward was looking at me with an amused expression.

"Kill me now." I mutter to no one.

"I think it's time for us to head out." Edward says eventually.

"Em, I'll catch you tomorrow night."

"Alright, bro! Have fun taming yo girl." He snickered.

"Oh I will." He smirks back.

He grabbed my hand and started leading me to the car.

"Let go of me, you seductress!" I yell.

"I'm pretty fuckin' positive I'm not a girl." He snickers.

I start dragging my feet and he sighs, picks me up, and throws me over his shoulder before I could barely take a breath. As I'm upside down I lift up the back of his shirt and observe some of his tattoos covering his back.

"Why are you so damn sexy?" I mutter and he chuckles.

"Oooh your gun is pretty. It's like the perfect shade of gold."

"Bella do not touch my gun." He says sternly.

"Uh I'm not dumb stupid." I snicker.

He puts me in the car, quickly making his way around to the driver's side. When he starts the engine YG's You Broke comes on and I'm singing his lyrics like a mad woman.

"Bitch you sick, hoe you triflin' I heard in the hood yo pussy cycling, nobody wifin' yo ass!"

And then I'm asleep.

I wake up in the same bed I just left this morning.

"Bella go change." He gently commands.

I get up like an obedient zombie to go do my nightly routine and quickly return back to bed. Edward is in sweats and no shirt and if I wasn't so drunk I would've raped him on the spot. I lay down suddenly feeling awake.

"Why am I here?" I ask trying to gently reopen the subject.

"I don't know," Edward answers back honestly, "But I know that I don't want you to leave."

I sigh and when he gets into the bed, I wrap myself around him like a spider monkey. His arm comes around me and he turns on the T.V. We watch American Dad and Family Guy until we both fall into a delightful slumber.

I woke up at about five in the morning with a killer headache. I pull myself away from Zeus.

"Medicine's on the nightstand." He mumbles in that sexy sleepy man voice. I look over and see a water bottle and ibuprofen which I swallow down immediately.

"There's a snack too, so it can kick in faster." He murmurs with his arm over his eyes. I quickly munch on the Famous Amos and reattach myself to Edward.

I close my eyes and easily fall back into sleep. Its ten o'clock the next time I wake up and Zeus's finer are stroking my back.

"You're here because I like you and I want you and I don't want you to leave." He states out of the blue.

"I like you too." I whisper against his chest, listening to his heartbeat and reveling in the warmth of his body. We lay there in comfortable silence for about an hour which was interrupted by a loud banging from downstairs.

"Edward! I got groceries; I know how much you love chocolate syrup." A woman's voice purred suggestively from downstairs.

I shot up so fast, I almost fell of the bed.

"You have a fucking girlfriend?" I whisper yell.

"No Bella, I don't-," He starts.

"Well what the fuck is going on here?" A strawberry blonde who is so gorgeous it hurts says.

"Tanya? What the fuck?" Zeus roars.

"Who is she and what's going on?" She demands.

I silently grab my stuff, begging Angela to come get me through a text. Ben's place is literally two minutes away and she said she was already out the door. After I put shoes on, drowning out the yelling, I pass by the Tanya chick.

"I honestly didn't know." I say to her. "And Edward fuck you."

I run downstairs and Angela barely pulled up.

"And then you chase after the little slut!" I hear Tanya yell from the second story.

I make it just in time Angela's car to lock my door, when he's by my side.

"Bella don't fucking believe her." He yells through the glass.

"Drive please, Ang." I say in an emotionless voice. She pulls off.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" She asks quietly.

"Later." I sigh.

She drops me off giving me one last hug before leaving.

I don't even make it to the bedroom when the first tear falls. Then it's just a continuous flow.

Why the fuck am I crying over this shit? I was never his, it was never going to happen. And I was dumb enough to believe it for the past couple of days. I mean of course Zeus had a girlfriend. She even had a key to his house. I probably broke up a relationship because I acted like a damn whore. _This is why you don't date, Bella. You'll get hurt. You weren't even in a relationship and you got hurt._ I think to myself. Well fuck Edward Cullen. Fuck the Immortals. Fuck any sort relationships. I'm not getting hurt again.

**WELL that's chapter two. Sorry if the update took a fuckton of years. I was too lazy to type. Anyway I know its cliché but I promise chapters will get better even if this one sucked. I just needed to get it out of the way. Anyway lemme know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms. I should have chapter 3 up sometime this week. Thanks for reading.**

**-Marci**


End file.
